This is a request to continue a K05 Senior Scientist Award to permit the candidate to continue his career development in drug abuse research. During the past 15 years as a K02/K05 awardee the candidate has spent 80-85% of his time engaged in drug abuse research. His overall research goals employ multidisciplinary approaches to study the neurobiological bases of reinforcement, polydrug abuse, sex-related differences and novel pharmacotherapies for drug and alcohol abuse. The research plan is based on three currently funded R01 grants and a likely T32 Training grant on which the candidate is the Principal Investigator. The Career Development plan for the next five years will include 1) conducting research and acquiring new skills (80%), 2) mentoring (10%), 3) CPDD (5%), 4) Responsible Conduct of Research (5%). Currently funded projects are well stocked with a variety of brain imaging protocols to enhance the value of the information learned from the studies. Such ventures require a great deal of collaboration with other scientists at McLean. Mentoring the next generation of scientists is aimed primarily at the K23/K25 level but if the candidate's T32 is awarded he will take on postdoctoral trainees as well. The College on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) is the major scientific organization dedicated to the study of drug abuse and as Chair of the Program Committee (and now candidate for president-elect) the candidate will continue to play a major role in the future development of the field. As Chair of McLean's IRB the candidate is responsible for monitoring the ethical conduct of all human research protocols at the hospital. Further, the candidate directs a monthly seminar series on the Responsible Conduct of Research for postdoctoral fellows, K-awardees, junior scientists and senior scientists. The candidate has made a strong commitment to drug abuse research and actively collaborates with junior and senior scientists to conduct the variety of protocols. Over the next five years he will study the effects of drug-related cues on brain function of adolescents and adults using brain electrical activity and fMRI, evaluate nicotine patches and citicoline as novel pharmacotherapies for cocaine abuse, and evaluate the utility of a Chinese herbal medicine, kudzu, as a possible treatment for alcohol abuse. The present application is being sought to provide the candidate with continued stability of support essential for his sustained commitment to research in the field of drug abuse and to ensure his continued level of productivity not only as a senior scientist, but as a mentor for the next generation of drug abuse scientists.